Locked Away
by InuTime
Summary: Kagome is locked away in a triple max prison in Antarctica, when Kagome gets accepted into the toughest group there, she has to keep the secret that she didn’t really murder the president, can Kagome stay alive long enough to be proven innocent?
1. Done Wrong

**Ok, I'm going to do this because I got a few reviews saying it sounds like a good idea…**

**So if it isn't good tell me, and FYI: This isn't and kag/kog or inu/kik its inu/kag! Like always…**

**Locked Away**

**Chapter one: Done Wrong**

Kagome was waiting for her current boyfriend Koga in the park, she had sat down on a bench and had been there for some time now. He said that he had something to give her but he would have to go after. "God, is he ever gonna get here?" Kagome asked no one, she was wearing a black jacket but was still cold, he had chosen the worst time of year to meet in the park. A snowflake fell on Kagome's nose and melted, she hugged her jacked tighter around her. She heard the sound of a parade far away, today was the presidents Christmas parade, he would be riding a float and waving to people, smiling, happy, that's the problem with people, they are always acting happy, even when they want to tear your head off. That was the reason Kagome was a reject, she didn't bother hiding her feelings, she was very forward, about good things and bad. She had lost her last job that way, many jobs had been lost because of her temper, and she had even lost her family because of it…

_Flashback_

_Kagome was crying silently on her bed, her tears were hot on her cheeks, her face was shoved into her pillow so no one would see or hear her cursing. This was one of the few times she would rather be alone and wallow in self-pity, then be a smart ass and hurt other peoples feeling to hide her own. Her best friend had been in a car accident, she blamed herself, if only she had asked her to walk home with her then they would probably be talking on the phone, laughing at some girl who thought she was all that, or arguing about something stupid, she loved how she and Eri could talk about anything and everything, she never would be able to be that close to someone again… she heard a knock at the door, it was probably her mother, her mother was good about Kagome's feelings, she knew to let Kagome have time alone then try to talk about it later. It was odd that her mom wanted to talk now, Eri's accident had only been a day ago…_

_Flashback over_

"Kagome" She heard Koga's soft voice about her, she looked up and saw him staring at her, she would be staring two, she looked like a human snowman. Wiping off the snowflakes she smiled, "Sorry that I'm late, I was running late on some, err, business." "It's ok… You wanted to give me something?" Hope filled Kagome's voice, Koga wasn't the guy she had seen as her prince charming, but he did have his qualities, he cared for her, he tried to make things better for them and he was determined to break down the barrier Kagome had ever since Eri's death… The scenery was perfect for this, the trees were green but had white snow covering them, the ground was white and glittery, no one was in the park making it peaceful. "Yea, here." Koga handed her a brown paper bag, it was heavy and looked like it had black powder on it. "What's this?" Kagome asked as she was about to open the bag, "Don't open it until I leave, I err, want it to be a surprise…" Koga said a little to fast, Kagome eyed the bag suspiciously. "Speaking of going, I'm going to be late for my meeting, see you at home, I hope…" He said as he left the park, he turned to Kagome and kissed her, "Kagome, thank you…" She smiled, "For what?" "You saved me…" He turned and left, 'Wow, that was odd, but sweet…'

Kagome sat on the bench for a while and admired the beauty of the place, Washington had many beautiful places, but this small park was her favorite. She never really took the time to look at things and their beauty, sighing, she stood to leave. She shivered on her way home, her jacket was soaked by the time she had gotten to her street. It reminded her of the song 'walking in a winter wonder land.' She mouthed the words to the song and skipped home she didn't know why she was feeling good, she wasn't usually happy, sure she had times when she couldn't help but smile or laugh, but she was mostly depressed, that was why she wore black all the time… She heard footsteps coming behind her, turning she saw a man in a long over coat and black boots, he was walking in her direction and stopped when he noticed she was looking at him. "Marry Christmas" He said to her as he walked by, she was beautiful, he decided such beauty shouldn't go to waist. Turning he saw her go into a small house, after she had closed the door he walked up to it and knocked. "Hello?" the same girl from the street opened the door, he whipped his hand out around her neck and held her against the wall, she was smiling, "It's time I got some practice." Kagome pulled her right arm over and crashed it into his arms that were now blocking her air supply, it was odd that she wasn't scared, but this wasn't the first time she had had to defend herself… Knocking his hands away from her neck she brought her left elbow up and made contact with his nose, satisfied with the loud cracking sound it made, this guy didn't know what he had gotten himself into… He wiped away the blood from his nose and retreated out of her open door and onto the street, "God." Kagome closed the door and went to make some popcorn, she wasn't at all concerned that he might return, she figured if he had the balls to come back she'd just kick his ass again… Kagome watched some TV there was something about some guy being shot in the parade but she wasn't paying attention. She messed around the house for a while, looking at the bag Koga had given her, she wondered what was in it. Walking carefully over to the bag she picked it up and walked to the park, she thought it would be better to open it there, and since she only lived a block away it wasn't a hassle… She sat down no the same bench as before and slowly opened the paper bad, she gasped, why did Koga give her something like that? Was he afraid she couldn't handle herself, she looked at the pistol in the bag, the black powder must have been gun powder… She slowly picked up the gun, it was warm, like it had just been used, strange… She traced her fingers over it with a frown, her good mood was nowhere to be found, she just felt like someone had hit her in the face and broke her jaw, Koga didn't believe she could handle herself, he should have known better, Kagome had met him when some wise guy had tried to mess with her against her will in a bar, she had made short work of him before Koga even had a chance to help her, so why did he think she needed a gun? She had just beat some guy up in her house that wanted to rob her or worse, he was easy to, Kagome was good at fighting, she didn't need a gun! Kagome thought these things all the way home, walking slowly and staring hard at the ground, watching her feet lead her home.

She hadn't been able to bring herself to go home, so instead went to a bar downtown, she had a beer or two and sat there thinking. She didn't notice cops walk into the bar and sit down next to her. They ordered a drink of something and watched Kagome like a hawk. One cop was by the door, the other still next to her. She still hadn't noticed that they were there, to absorbed in her own mind to even know she was at a bar… She took out the gun again and stared at it, the cop next to her immediately ordered her to leave the bar… Outside they asked her why she had that gun and she said her boyfriend had given it to her, Kagome didn't like cops, they never got anything right… "Okay miss, we need to have your license to bare a weapon and your drivers license." One cop said, "I don't have a license to bare a weapon…" Kagome said staring at the ground, she handed them her drivers license and they went to their police car to talk into the radio thing. "Okay miss, w are going to have to take you to the station, anything you ay can and will be used against you in a court of law…" They helped her into the car and drove to the police station.

Kagome had to fight off tears the whole time, 'don't cry, you didn't do anything wrong, or did I?' She asked herself. After they arrived to the station they put her in a room with a 2 way mirror and a detective walked into the room, "Where did you say you got this weapon?" "My boyfriend, look, I would really like to know what's going on here?" The detective smiled, "This is the weapon that shot the president and killed him today in the Christmas parade…"

**Muhahaha! Cliffy! Tell me if you liked it, cause I'm only gonna go to the second chappy and then decide if I should keep going! Please Review!**

**-InuTime **


	2. 20 Years to Life

**Locked Away**

**Chapter 2: 20 years to life**

Kagome had been under house arrest for the next couple weeks, with her loaming trial approaching, the paparazzi had been coming up everywhere around her house, some were even camping out on her lawn in hopes of an interview. Every time she opened a door or walked past a window she could hear faint yells of, "Why Kagome?" and "What do you have to say about what you have done?" It took all her will not to go out there and start yelling about how America's legal system was screwed up and that she didn't do anything, it was all Koga's fault. Speaking of Koga, he hadn't been seen since that day in the park, like he disappeared from the face of the earth, Kagome couldn't believe she had ever thought she could be in love with that scum bag! At least she could still go places, as long as she had a police escort with her at all times. At first she had wanted to go to the park, but what had once seemed so safe, now felt like a far off dream, or nightmare… Today she had managed to get an officer to come with her to buy a suit for her trial on Monday, she looked great in it, it went perfectly with her curves like the maker had made it for her, she twirled around the mirror for a while and smiled for the first time in weeks, she bought the suit and went on her way home. The next week went by in a flash, she watched the news, the only thing on was her though, so she tried to read but the reporters kept her up, like they never lost their voice. By Monday if anything more reporters were swarming her house, one had even had the balls to come up and knock, he was removed from the premises immediately. Kagome had her hair up in a tight bun and examined herself in the mirror, her suit didn't seem to look as good, but nothing did when she knew what was in store for herself. She heard a knock and dreadfully looked at a clock, 11:30, it was her escort. She opened the door and was meet with the flash of bulbs going off in her face, they continued to the car, reporters screaming and taking her picture, one had jabbed her in the shoulder. Kagome got into the car but kept her eyes closed trying to get the lights to go away, she could hear them yelling outside the car, they slowly pulled out of the driveway so not to hit a reporter, she smirked at that headline, 'Officer hits ranting reporter with truck!' That would be just great. They managed to get through the paparazzi and were on their way to the most dreaded place on earth, the courthouse…

"All rise." The Justus said standing, Kagome stood next to her lawyer and recited the pledge of allegiance, it seemed to mean so much more when you were reciting it and about to be convicted of killing the most powerful man in most of the world… The Justus started reading something from a book and Kagome lost herself in memories…

_Flashback_

"_Kagome?" She could hear her mother's muffled voice from the other side of the door. "Yes mother?" She asked trying to wipe away the redness from her tears, if anything, she was making it worse, "May I come in?" "Sure." Kagome cracked the door open and looked in any other direction than her mothers, she hated it when people saw her cry, it was different then when she was angry, crying made her feel vulnerable and weak, if she hated anything, it was feeling weak. "I'm so so sorry!" Her mother said pulling Kagome into a tight hug, at that moment every ounce of sorrow she had ever held back came spilling out, hot tears escaped her eyes, sobbing she held her mother, the one person who knew how she felt, "It's all my fault!" She managed to sob between gulps for air. "Shh, it's not your fault, it's okay dare, be strong…" Her mother's voice soothed her, "It's just not fair." Kagome held her mother tighter, "I know darling, but life isn't always fair, you just have to go with what it gives you…" Kagome wasn't crying anymore, she silently held her mother, for the very last time, because she was right, life wasn't fair, but Kagome refused to be mistreated anymore…_

_Flashback over_

Kagome stood in the box next to the court Justus, a man with a copy of the bible stood in front of her. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth on pain of death?"  
"Yes, I do." Kagome said looking into the mans face, he had disgust written all over it, Kagome wondered if that was how everyone felt about her now, disgusted… The lawyers had presentations about how Kagome was guilty and how she was innocent, how the bullet from Koga's gun matched the bullet from the presidents chest. People questioned her about where she was and who she was waiting for and why nobody knew she was in the park. She knew nobody believed that it was Koga, everyone thought she was trying to pull her boyfriend down with her and that she was a crazy fool. The jury requested a recess after a while and Kagome was escorted to a jail cell where she would be staying until the trial was over…

Kagome laid on her hard bed in her cell and thought about different things, Koga, being in a cell, wondering if she would ever get out of there. She had been thinking for a while about how if she ever got out of prison she would hunt Koga down and murder him for the trial she was being convicted of. Kagome sat against the wall and let her thoughts wander around through everything that had happened to her since she had left home, everything she had to deal with, and now look where she was. She could just see her mother on their couch crying at the thought of her only daughter shooting the president, poor woman. Tears were threatening to fall now, Kagome tried with all her might to stop them, but she had no hope of being not guilty, no matter how hard she tried no one would believe her, she let her tears fall, giving up what she had managed, four years she hadn't cried, and she deserved to cry once in a lifetime. She burned with anger that no one listened, so much for innocent until proven guilty, look where she was, Kagome cried herself asleep. She woke up in the middle of the night with sweat coming down her temples and running down her back, she felt cold even though she was warm, she had had a nightmare. She tried to remember it but couldn't recall, "What's this place doing to me? Is this what's it's like in real prison?" Kagome asked no one in particular. She was reminded of her favorite song.

_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded  
By the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight_

_And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain _

_How could this happen to me?  
I made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me? _

Kagome was amazed by how much the lyrics were like everything she was going through now.

She slipped in and out of sleep, until dawn when her escort came for her. Again she found herself listening to boring she's guilty no she's not stories, you would think that since her future was hanging on the line she'd be more interested, wrong. When it came time for Kagome's speech in front of millions of people and cameras that would be broadcasting it worldwide, she was a little more interested, she had forgot to make a speech the night before because she was to busy wallowing in self-pity, she had to wing it. On her way out she ran into the Justus, "Kagome" She didn't know why everyone called her by her first name. "Yes Justus?" She asked in a respectful tone, "When you go up there, make sure that you say that you are sorry for what you have done and you wish you could take it back…" Kagome gawked at the Justus, she had thought the Justus was on both sides, she had listened to both side and even smiled at Kagome, she had seemed nice, "Why would I say sorry for not doing anything?" Kagome asked in a strained voice. "Call it politics…" The Justus disappeared through the doors and a large roar erupted from the crowed, everything went silent when Kagome came out to the podium.

_Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound  
But no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again  
So I try to hold onto  
A time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't _

"My fellow Americans…" Kagome started, someone in the crowd yelled "Your not an American!" Kagome sighed, "I am not sorry for anything I have done in my life, except taking that gun into my possession, I have not committed the crimes for which I stand here today speaking of!" She yelled over the crowd of whispering people. She caught a glance at the Justus on her walk back to her seat, she was scowling at Kagome.

_How could this happen to me?  
I made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me? _

It was the third day of the trial, the jury had come to a final decision, after long hours of talking in a circle they handed something to the judge, a slit of paper. The Justus read the paper for a moment as if to let it sink in that Kagome was about to be sent away forever the Justus said nothing. She sat there, and after about five minutes Kagome couldn't take it any loner, she was so close to yelling, 'read the god damn paper!' Luckily she contained herself, she couldn't help but pray justice would see her through, she didn't want to believe she was going away, no, not until she heard it. The Justus took a deep breath, "Kagome you are here by proven guilty in a court of law! You are sentenced to 20 years to life in Jarliaru Prison," Yells and screams erupted from the crowd, apparently everyone believed she had done it, Kagome slouched into her chair and let a single tear drop, so this was how it ended?

_I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me? _

**I hope you like it! I know it's all sad and stuff, I was way ad cause my first copy went bye bye in an power outage! Please review and tell me what you thought of it! Tell me if I should keep going!**


	3. Into a Hell Hole

**Locked Away**

**Chapter 3: Into A Hell Hole**

XXX

Kagome POV

They're holding me in a middle prison until they get a charter to fly me to Antarctica… He he, I could get used to everyone cowering in front of me like I'm some big shot, she shot the president, she must be tough! I didn't even do it, but even if I did, it's easy to shot a gun. I decided that I was going to play tough, heck, I'll be in prison for the rest of my life, might as well be respected. So here I was, scowling at anyone who walked past my cell, I'd only been here a day and already I had a title. 'Don't mess with her; she'll kick your ass!' That's what I believe it is. Its funny how I got it to.

_The chains on my cuffs clanked as I slowly descended down the spiral staircase, I had two guards in front, two in back. I could take them; I'm just not in the mood for another murder on my record, ha, just kidding. "I think your really going to like your little vacation here, 'cause compared to where you're going, this place is heaven." I smiled at him devilishly, "I'm sure…" We continued down until we reached a damp, stale smelling room, the guards smiled at me, "This is where you change into your prison attire" Kagome looked him dead in the eye, "You've got to be kidding me, at least, turn around!" One of the guards threw black and white garments at her, "You would like that wouldn't you, to bad, get to changing!" She winced, Staring ice daggers Kagome slowly slipped one arm out of her tank-top. She turned to the wall and slipped the other arm out, pulling her shirt over her head she heard one of the guards whistle, whistle! She wrapped her arms around herself and slowly slipped the lose fitting striped shirt over her head. Holding back tears she slipped her pants on under her skirt, thank god she didn't wear pants. She turned to them, "I hope you enjoyed that you pigs!" They all smiled, "Your right, I did! She doesn't have that bad of body if you ask me, good looks wasted on such a dry heart." The lead guard muttered. Kagome scowled and again was forced between the guards as they continued their descent. They soon entered a very large area, filled with cells and inmates walking around, talking, and fighting. One of the guards whispered into her ear, "I'll be back for you tonight…" Her eyes widened, she whirled around and slapped him across the face, leaving a large glowing red handprint, all he did was smile. "I'll see you then!" The guards were gone, Kagome now noticed that the room had gone silent and everyone was staring at her. "Uhh, hi!" They just glared. "Fine piece of meat ant she?" One of the men said, god it got old. He advanced toward her, was the only ting men thought about sex? "Come and join me?" He asked, motioning her to sit at a table. "I don't think so." She slyly slipped past him and started toward her cell. "I didn't mean it was a question!" The man was at her side with his arm around her waist, leading her toward the table. Kagome sighed, "Get your hands off me before I rip that smile off your face" Ohhs and awes came from the crowd of people. He gawked at her for a moment, then stroked her cheek, "I like 'em feisty." She smacked his hand away and pushed him off, "Don't TOUCH ME AGAIN!" He looked shocked for a minute, then sighed. "Be that way…" He cocked his hand back and whacked it against her face. It felt like someone had hit her with a fire ball. She spun around and let her elbow meet his face with a satisfying CRACK sound. She kicked him in the gut and left him sprawled on the floor, "Told ya!" She turned and noticed there was a circle around her, "Names Kagome! And don't forget it!" She turned on her heal and disappeared into her cell._

Now people stared at her and whispered, turns out she took out the toughest guy there, ha! He was easy. She drummed her head against her cell wall, tomorrow she would be out of her little 'paradise'. She heard a knock on her cell door, she opened it slowly, "Yea, what'd you want?" A man stood in the doorway, he had jet black hair that was pulled back into a small pony-tail, he also had pray beads on his hand. "You, are Kagome correct?" She looked at him skeptically, "Yea, who's asking?" "My name is Miroku; I'll be joining you as a cell mate, and in Jarliaru Prison." She looked him up and down; he didn't look like a criminal. Kagome opened the door slowly and let him in; he dropped a bag on the other cot and sat down, "Night." He muttered and laid back. Kagome watched him like a hawk, no way was she going to sleep with a guy in her room, she'd been there two days and already had 2 attempts of, well, you know. "Get up wench!" A guard yelled in Kagome's face, she had dosed off in the middle of the night. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and slowly stood. She grabbed her real clothing and went to the bathroom to put them on, she slipped into her black baggy jeans and a black wife beater, she knew how to dress up! She threw her black duffel bag over her shoulder and went back to her cell.

XVX

Chains clanking loudly, Kagome stared out the window of the armored car, she was on her way to a private airport in which she would be departing for Antarctica, she could feel dread deep down in her gut. She was shoved in a seat next to the Miroku guy, who was talking about something, she wasn't listening. Something about the Barbuda or whatnot. She watched as the bare, dry wasteland passed by through the window. The bus parked at the airport and guards hustled them off the bus in herds, some went in one direction, others in another, Kagome and Miroku were the only ones heading to Antarctica. _Flight 180 to Antarctica, Jarliaru Prison will be departing in 10 minutes! _Kagome shuttered at the voice of the flight attendant. She sank into a seat and messed with her chains, Miroku sat next to her. "So, why are you in?" He asked looking her in the eye. Kagome sighed, she had a feeling she would be asked this a lot, "Shooting the president…" She muttered under her breath, he heard her. "Oh" His voice seemed higher than before, "And you?" Kagome smiled at him, "Oh, I, well, I'm here on account of treason." Kagome cocked an eyebrow. "And, what did you do?" Miroku shifted in his seat, "I, hacked into the pentagon and stole important information, and then sold it to terrorists…" She wrinkled her brow, "Oh…" So there they were, a murderer and a treasonous pervert. They sat in silence until it was time to board to plan, "It's good to go home…" Miroku said as he sat down, "You've been here before?" Kagome asked, confused. "Yea, they let me out on parole, but I got caught and I'm back for life." He sighed and leaned back in his seat. The trip was long and boring, Kagome just stared out the window, slept, stared out the window, and slept more. Once again she was in an armored car, this time ice was everywhere and the car kept slipping. They arrived at the prison and Kagome looked up at it, it was amazing. Just like on of those huge castles in fairy tails, long pillars held up an arch-way. Ice daggers hung off of huge chain ropes at looked as if they were holding up a draw-bridge. She stared in awe at the palace, amazing. "Hurry up!" A guard dragged Kagome inside the building, "So, where's my uniform?" The guard almost laughed, "You don't get a uniform here, you where what you brought, because there's no one within 200 miles of here, you'd die of pneumonia before you got out the front gates…" Kagome shuttered. She looked around, inmates where in a few places, but it was mostly empty. She saw Miroku sit at a table next to a man with long silver hair and dog ears, a Hanyou. Miroku was pointing at her and saying something while waving his hands in the air, she heard some parts of it, 'tough' 'president' 'kicked his ass' She couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about. Miroku glanced at her, then went back to talking to the Hanyou, who didn't seem to be listening, but more interested in watching Kagome.

XVX

**Yay! I finally got chappy out! Took me forever, sorry. **

**Tell me if this sounds like a good idea for a book:**

**Bride of a vampire**

**Inu/Kag Mir/Sang**

**Kagome has always been one to look for trouble, but one day walking home from school, trouble finds her. She wakes up in a strange mansion with even stranger quests, and what's up with her new teeth and thirst? **


	4. Joining

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I can write about him:P

Locked Away

**Chapter 4: Joining**

XVX 

Recap: She looked around, inmates where in a few places, but it was mostly empty. She saw Miroku sit at a table next to a man with long silver hair and dog-ears, a Hanyou. Miroku was pointing at her and saying something while waving his hands in the air, she heard some parts of it, 'tough' 'president' 'kicked his ass' She couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about. Miroku glanced at her, then went back to talking to the Hanyou, who didn't seem to be listening, but more interested in watching Kagome.

XVX 

She'd been in Jarliaru for about a week now, there were three attempts to rape her, four girls had tried to claw her to death, and one guy had asked her to join them in a break out attempt. She'd said no, they would just die of pneumonia, they didn't listen and now there were ten body bags on display in the cafeteria.

Kagome sat down at one of the crowed tables with men giving each other tattoos and woman trying to pierce their eyebrows. She bit into the cold turkey strip on her plate and searched the cafeteria for Miroku, oddly he had become like the big brother she never had, they would hang out in the cafeteria and play pranks on the mass murders and computer hackers. There was this one time when they flicked peas at the BTK killer and he thought it was a cafeteria lunch lady so he tried to attack her but ended up getting shocked by the electric fence that surrounds the workers.

Today he was sitting with the silver haired hanyou who Kagome learned was named Inuyasha and was the head of some big gang called the Barbuda Beaters, half the whole gang was in this place, like murderers, terrorists and other stuff. Apparently Miroku was Inuyasha's best friends, and an important member of the gang. Inuyasha watched Kagome a lot, like he was planing something.

Miroku looked in her direction and smiled, waving her over. She didn't like sitting around Inuyasha, he made her skin feel hot and she felt self-conscious for once. She shook her head at him and took another bite of her lunch, watching him, he frowned and waved her over again, as if to sat, 'We don't bite!' Kagome slowly stood, the eyes of most the people in the room turned to her, she gulped and put on her, 'what are you looking AT!' face as she made her way across the cafeteria to Miroku, where she sat down slowly next to him. "Nice of you to join us!" Miroku said smiling.

"Feh" Was all Kagome said, watching Inuyasha.

"Feh, I get the feeling you don't like me Kagome…." Miroku said smiling, (see! I tried out your idea!) "It's not that, I'm, whatever, I don't like you then." Kagome said smirking at his frown.

"You're in my spot lil girl." A cold voice said behind Kagome, she spun around and saw a woman that look similar to her but had cold, gray eyes.

"Go screw a cow Kikyo!" Sango said from across from the table, she had been part of a terrorist group. Kikyo smiled at Sango, "Oh dear Sango, unless you see your own leader as a cow I suggest you shut your yap!" It was Inuyasha who spoke now, "Kikyo, we never did anything you psycho crack addict." Kikyo pressed her lips in a thin line. Her gray eyes searched the room for a place to sit, landing on some minor killers, she headed toward them and sat down, but never tearing her gaze from Inuyasha.

Sango turned to Kagome, "So are you planning on joining our little group?"

"Uhh, I do-" Inuyasha cut Kagome off,

"She was never invited Sango, just because Miroku shows a liking for her doesn't mean she gets to be in the toughest gang here!" Inuyasha said shooting Sango a hard glare. "Oh, I just, never mind." Sango said examining her lunch. Miroku seemed to watch Sango a lot, Kagome had concluded they had a 'thing' and that she shouldn't interfere.

"Well, I hate to go but I have an engagement… Inuyasha, We have business to attend to, come." Miroku said in a forceful tone, Kagome thought Inuyasha would hit Miroku for ordering him around, but instead he just mumbled incoherent words about bloody tryouts.

XVX

Inuyasha POV

"We need to talk Inuyasha…" Miroku said from a dark corner. He looked distracted, "What about, I thought we just have some stupid people who wish to join our gang?"

Inuyasha asked giving Miroku a strange look. "Yes, we do, but I was wondering if we could invite a certain black haired president shooter…" Inuyasha scowled, 'so Miroku does have a thing for her, he needs to learn how to stay with one chick at a time, poor Sango.'

"I thought you were with Sango?" Inuyasha asked.

"I am, Kagome would just make good entry, she can handle herself, I've seen her fight." Miroku said, a little embarrassed. "Hmmm, maybe." Was all Inuyasha said as he walked through the door leading to his cell. "I know you want her to join Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled after him. "What would make you think that?" Inuyasha asked as he re-opened the door to stare at Miroku. "I see the way you stare at her, and the way you denied you and Kikyo were ever 'together'" Color rushed to his cheeks, maybe he thought she was slightly attractive, okay, more than slightly, she was hot! "Feh"

He closed the door in Miroku's face. Inuyasha took a seat in front of about ten guys who were all murders or hackers or whatnot, "What makes you guys think you have what it rakes to be a Barbuda?" He asked scowling at the men, they shuffled around as if not sure whether to answer or just stand there. One of the men stepped forward, "Because I would just make a good addition, maybe even take control!" the man joked, to bad for him, Inuyasha never joked when it came to the Barbudas.

"Leave." Inuyasha said and pointed to the door, the man wrinkled his nose and said, "What? Are you afraid I will take over?" Inuyasha popped his knuckles, he fears no man or demon alive, and this man would pay with his life for his remark. He lunged at the man with lightening fast speed and injected his outstretched claws into the mans throat. His eyes widened in surprise as he tried to pry Inuyasha's claws off, getting a lucky shot in he whacked Inuyasha off him, blood was now coming from his neck and he clamped his hand around the new holes trying to stop the bleeding. Inuyasha was up again and now slashed the mans stomach, greeted with new blood seeping from the deep gash. Miroku walked into the room rubbing his head where a red door mark now resided. His jaw dropped at the scene in front of him. Inuyasha was still clawing the man who was now hunched over on the ground, crying. "Inuyasha!" Miroku's voice thundered through the room.

"What! He started it!" Inuyasha growled. "Get off him, this is not what our tryouts are for!" Miroku seethed. Inuyasha removed his claws from the sobbing man and sat back down, "Now leave." The man slowly left the room, trying to look tough, but failing miserably. "Now, can we get this over and done with?" Inuyasha asked in a bored tone, as if he hadn't just nearly ripped a man to pieces.

The tryouts were long and boring, they ended up with no new members. Inuyasha lay back in his cell and thought out Kagome and letting her join the gang. He wanted to but didn't want people to think he had a soft spot for her.

XVX

Normal POV

Kagome shivered as she waited for the girl in the shower to get done. She knocked loudly on the door and screamed, "Hurry up! It don't take four hours to get out of the shower!" She leaned against the door and sighed.

"I hate how it takes forever for people to get out of the shower…" a deep voice said behind her, Kagome turned around to find herself facing those golden eyes she had become used to.

"Yea." Kagome could barely make him out in the dimly lit hall, she could just see his outline, but his eyes burned through the darkness. She looked into his golden orbs and was brought back to earth by his voice. "You're in." She was taken back by his remark, "Err, in what?" She could hear Inuyasha sigh,

"You're in the gang, Okay?" Kagome smiled to where she thought he was, she turned around and smacked the door, "Hurry UP!" Inuyasha was startled by her sudden rapping on the door, when no one answered she turned back to him, "Why?" Kagome looked up into his eyes. "Err, Because you are!" He turned to leave. Kagome grabbed his arm and looked him in the eye, "I'm serious, why?" It wasn't wrong to want to know why you were just invited into the toughest gang in like, half the world.

"Because, Miroku wants you to be, and you can fight, and you shot the FREAKING PRESIDANT! Perfect material." Kagome stepped back,

"Okay, I guess that works…" She saw his outline moving towards her, she felt lips slowly brush against her own. Kagome shoved him off, "What the heck was that?" She brought her hand up to his face and slapped him, hard. Satisfied by the loud smack sound and his groan. She could see him rub his face, she felt sharp claw surround her throat, gasping she tried to slap him off, but he was too strong.

"No one hits me!" He whispered into her ear, making the hair on the back of her neck stand.

"I just did." Kagome said as she shoved him off and rubbed her neck. She could barely see him smirking at her, "What the heck was that anyways?" Kagome asked, truly puzzled. "Call it, a pity kiss…" He turned and left her standing there, gawking at the spot he once stood in. Kagome noticed the door to the bathroom door was open and a girl was watching the whole thing, "What are you looking at?" Kagome asked, "Uhh, I was just leaving." She tried to shuffle past Kagome but she caught the girl, "It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you. What's your name?" The girl looked her in the face, "I'm, Rin… Please don't hurt me, or lord Sesshomaru (Don't know if I spelt it right.) will surly avenge me!" Kagome sighed. "I'm not going to." The girl ran down the hall like Kagome had just tried to kill her, she sighed and walked into the bathroom to get her much needed shower.

XVX

Normal POV

"YOU KISSED HER!" Miroku yelling in Inuyasha's face, Inuyasha sighed, "Yea, I kissed her and she pushed me off like I had bionic plague, I didn't mean to, it was a pity kiss anyways." Inuyasha sounded more like he was trying to convince himself than Miroku. "Uh-huh" Was all Miroku said, "Ok, so you invited her into the toughest gang anywhere, then kiss her… She's so going to think you only had her in was to make a move on her. Which probably is true." Miroku said.

"That's not TRUE!" Inuyasha boomed and stalked out of the room, 'I'm not making a move on that, wench.' He sat down at his table next to Sango, who was saving a seat for Miroku. Miroku walked into the cafeteria and sat next to Sango, making it a point not to look at Inuyasha. Kagome sat down across from Miroku and Sango, also not looking at Inuyasha, a murderer in the gang sat down next to Kagome. He smiled at her, "Hi, I'm Koga, are you new to the gang? Or the prison, 'cause I can show you around." Kagome scooted away from him and muttered,

"I'm Kagome, yea, I'm new, but I can find my own way around." Inuyasha smiled at the way she was blowing Koga off, he had never liked Koga, he was a jerk. Koga scooted over to Kagome and said, "That's okay." He attempted to put his arm around her shoulders, but she slid away from him and coughed, Kagome sent Sango and Miroku a 'get the crazy freak away from me!' look. Sango laughed and said, "Kagome, lets go, err, somewhere." She grabbed Kagome and led her to her cell. Koga laughed,

"I'm making that one mine!" He slapped a scrawny hacker named Naraku on the back and stood to leave. Inuyasha laughed at the thought of Kagome with Koga, which was just funny.

XVX

Kagome POV

Okay, I'm a little confused. Inuyasha asked me into the gang, then he kisses me! It's like he just wants to make a move on me, then he says it's a freaking pity kiss! PITY KISS! Puh-lease! I could have any guy I wanted, least they try to rape me, I mean, I bet guys don't try to rape Inuyasha! Well, girls, whatever.

So Sango, thank god for her, got the Koga guy to leave me alone, ugh, they get boring. It didn't help I was feeling bad about that little Rin kid, I don't like the thought of her being all scared of me. Anyways, Sango was trying to calm me down when Miroku comes in and is all, Sango I love you. I was like, 'what the heck?' I mean, interesting time to come out, huh? Then they made me leave and I ran into Inuyasha, he was just sitting in a corner. I walked over to him and tried to interrogate him about why he tried to kiss me, and guess how it ended up? Guess. Okay, I'll tell you. I ended up on top of him attempting to strangle him and kiss him at the same time, a, this is how it went:

Kagome: "So, Why did you kiss me?"

Inuyasha: "Feh, pity"

Kagome: "Pity you say?"

Inuyasha: "Yea, so what."

Kagome: Jumps at Inuyasha "Take this to pity!"

Inuyasha: falls over with Kagome on top of him

Kagome: attempts to strangle and kiss Inuyasha at the same time

Inuyasha: Gurgles and tries to feel Kagome up

You see! I knew he liked me, don't ask me how, but he does! It was funny, I jumped off of him after he almost got his greedy little hands up my shirt then yelled, "PITY KISS!" And left him gawking at me.

Shout outs:

**kAjIkItSuNe15**- I'm trying to up-date faster, I've been sick though,

**Inu-child1**-Hope you have fun on your trip, enjoy…

Sexyvodka1125-Hehe, you're the only person who's read every book I'm making, Thanks! 

**Kyoumi**-Ha! I love that! Nice chapter, but I have a suggestion.

Can you please put in paragraphs? Like between people speaking. Like this:

"Aha ha ha haorange ," said person one.

"No way!" said person two.

Instead of this:

"ah ha ha haorange," said person one. "No way!" said person two.

It's much easier to read. But I like your story. Update quickly, I'll try…

**Kagomefan595**- I agree, Koga is an evil traitor, glad you like my story! 

**Repentless Wind**- I'm trying to make this one an original, something completely new!

**Lonely-Yasha**-Actually, I'm not sure if you have read all my stories two, oh-well, hope you enjoy!

**Raithya-** I blame my computer, I try to have the chapters easier to read, but noo, my computer does this to em'

I hope everyone likes this chappy! I'll try to up-date soon, but until thin, tell me if this sounds like a good idea:

**Dear Diary **

**Inu/Kag Mir/Sang**

**Diary entries into Kagome's diary about everything in the feudal era and Inuyasha!**

Please Read And Review!


End file.
